


Marking the Dragon

by bladecage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladecage/pseuds/bladecage
Summary: Taming a dragon is a lot easier than you'd think.





	

“You remember the rules, correct?” The woman asked standing in front of him. Hanzo is sitting on the bed,completely naked.

“Yes, my mistress.” Hanzo nods. 

“Good.” Satya holds the silk rope in front of him. “Your hands, my pet.”

Hanzo holds his hands out and she bends over to tie them. It takes her a bit to tie it to her satisfaction but he knows to be patient. When it’s to her satisfaction, she smiles at him. 

“Is it too tight my pet?”

“No, mistress.” 

She responds by tightening the rope more causing him to wince. “Good.”

He waits in anticipation as she stands up. She’s wearing nothing but a bra and matching panties. Blue, her favorite color. She looked so beautiful and he wanted to tell her so but he knew he couldn’t talk. Not until she told him to. Carefully, she removes her bra. She straddles him and removes his hair from his usual ponytail. 

“Enjoying the view, my pet?” Massaging his scalp with her nails she purposely sticks her breast in his face as if to dare him to try anything.

“Immensely, mistress.” She lets out a light chuckle before tugging his hair. She gives him a quick peck on the lips before standing up.

“Lay down for me.”

He scoots back and lays down, hands above his head. She crawls on top of him and sits on his chest. She grabs the end of the rope.

“Stand still while I do this. Don’t disappoint me.” She starts tying him to the bed. She intentionally positions herself so that her breast are in his face. 

Hanzo can’t help but smirk. He feels like being punished a bit today. He lifts his head to nuzzle his breast before putting a nipple into his mouth. He hears her gasps and he smiles, continuing to suck and tease the hardened peak.

Symmetra grits her teeth but continues concentrating on tying Hanzo to the bed. He’s not being very good. As soon as he’s secured to the bed frame, she grabs his neck and squeezes the sides of his throat.

“You’re not being a very good pet today, are you?” She squeezes tighter.

“Apologies, my mistress.” Hanzo gasps, trying to suppress a moan. “You are just so beautiful.”

She responds with a smile and loosens her grip. “I’ll let it pass this time.” 

“Thank you, mistress.”

She gets up and grabs her riding crop from her dresser. “You don’t want to disappoint me do you, my pet?”

Hanzo bites his lip in anticipation. “No, mistress.”

She walks to the side of the bed. She takes the tip of the riding crop and drags it down his body, watching his muscles spasm underneath it.

“Look at you. So helpless. I can do whatever I want to you. You love it, don’t you pet?”

“Yes, mistress.” He gasps when she teases the tip of his cock with it.

“Look at you, already hard and dripping. Pathetic.” She puts the riding crop down and wraps her organic hand around his shaft. “I’ve barely even touched you, pet. You better not cum until I tell you to.”

“I won’t mistress.” A hint of uncertainty in his voice. It had been a while since their last sexual encounter and he wasn’t sure if he could last as long as she needed him to.

“Let’s hope not. You wouldn’t want to upset me. I want to do something new tonight.” She gives him a little squeeze.

“Y...yes, mistress.” He’s almost certain he’s not going to last now.

She lets him go much to his dismay. She stands at the foot of the bed and slowly removes her panties. She notices him biting his lip and can’t help but smile a little. She’s glad she still has that effect on him. Discarding her panties where she placed her bra, she returns to the bedside and straddles Hanzo’s chest, back facing towards him. 

“Remember your promise, my pet.” She positions herself so that she’s close enough for him to have a full view of her pussy but not close enough for him to touch her in any way.

While he enjoys the view he finds that not being able to touch isn’t very fair at all. He’ll have to think of a pay-back for later. He was too distracted to realize she was talking to him until he felt sting of her prosthetic hand hitting his thigh.

“Did you even hear me? Answer me.”

“S...sorry, my mistress, I was distracted...” He tries to flatter her as he did earlier but she’s having none of it. She hits his thigh harder this time.

“Pathetic weakling. I don’t want to hear a noise out of you. One moan and I’ll stop. Don’t you dare look away either. Understand?”

He manages a nod and luckily that’s enough for her. Her hand returns to his shaft, giving him a few experimental pumps before setting a rough pace. Hanzo bites his lip when he feels her swipe her tongue across his tip and nearly draws blood when she takes him into her mouth fully. When she finds her desired pace, she uses her hands to holds his hips to prevent him from thrusting.

Hanzo squirms a little. Not only did he have a bad view of her sucking him off, she was displayed in front of him begging to be touched. He knows he’s not going to last long if she keeps this up and he’s certain she knows this too. His thoughts are interrupted when she pulls away from him. 

“Enjoying the view, my pet?

“Very much my mistress.” He hisses.

She resumes jerking him off with her prosthetic hand, the cold metal causing a shiver down his spine. Her organic hand travels between her legs and she inserts two fingers inside.

“Is this what you’re wanting to do, my pet?” She teases as she starts to finger herself.

“Y-yes.” He whimpers.

“Well then it’s a shame you’re tied up, isn’t it?” Her laugh turns into a breathy moan. “I have to confess...I like your hands more.”

She removes her fingers and sits up. She moves her hand to him as if she’s offering it to him but instead brings it to her own.

“Mmm..I can see why you enjoy this.” She teases as she licks her fingers clean. When she finishes the hand joins the other one in teasing his cock.

He accidentally lets a groan slip out but luckily she doesn’t hear it. Her little show has pushed him too close to the edge. His orgasm hits him hard. He bites his lip enough to draw blood.

“What did I say?” She growls, jumping off him and the bed in anger.

“I-I’m sorry. I-...” He’s interrupted by her soiled hand slapping him across his face.

“Worthless creature! How dare you disobey me?” She fumes.

His head is cocked to the side, hair covering his face from the slap. He’s glad because she can’t see that he’s smiling.

“Roll over.” She commands, untying him from the headboard. “Head down, ass up. You will learn your place.”

He does as he’s told. She grabs a handful of his hair and pulls to make him look her in the eyes.

“Why do you disobey me? Do you like making me mad?”

She takes the riding crop from the side of the bed and drags it down his spine stopping at the small of his back, causing him to shudder.

“How many do you think you deserve?” She asks.

“T-ten.”

“Ten it is...on both sides.”

Hanzo shudders again. It’s exactly as many as he wanted. He knew how to play the game.

“You’re allowed to make as much noise as you need to. I want to hear you.” She gives his ass a rough squeeze.

“Thank you, mistress.” He gasps.

She brings the riding crop down on his backside with a loud crack. He responds with a hiss. Dissatisfied with the reaction, she makes the next strike harder giving her a more satisfying reaction.

“Don’t hide your sounds from me, pet.” She huffs.

“S-sorry...” She strikes him again. “Ah! Mistress.”

“Look at you. Hard again already. Such a slut for pain, my pet is.”

The room is filled with the sound of the crop mixed with his moans. Hanzo doesn’t bother trying to count them. She knows exactly when to stop.

When she is finished she looks over her work. Both sides are completely covered in an equal amount of welts. Just how she likes it.

“You took those well, my pet.” She compliments him while rubbing the welts.

“Thank you, mistress.”

“I think you need to be rewarded, what do you think?”

“Whatever you think is fair, mistress.” An answer he knew would get him the reward.

“Face me again, pet.”

He rolls back over, flinching when his backside hit the bed. It stings but it’s nothing he hasn’t had to deal with before. Symmetra sits next to him and lovingly rubs his chest.

“What do you want your reward to be?”

“Ride me.” He whispers, his voice hoarse from earlier. “Please. And...”

“And what, my pet?”

“A kiss.”

“Such a needy little thing.” She leans down gives him a quick peck on the mouth, knowing that isn’t the type of kiss he wanted.

“Thank you, mistress.” He scowls.

She straddles him with a giggle. “Look at you, out of breath already. Perhaps I’m too much for you? Your age finally getting to you, perhaps?”

Hanzo cocks an eyebrow in response. He’s going to have to get her for that somehow.

She can’t help but smile at his reaction. “You’re so easy to tease, pet.”

She lifts herself up enough to position him to her entrance.

“Who do you belong to?” She asks while she slowly lowers herself onto him.

“You, mistress.” He hisses. Her pace is agonizing and he knows she’s doing it on purpose. She pulls herself up and lowers herself again but this time she only goes halfway down. Hanzo thrusts up out of instinct.

“Don’t move your hips, naughty little pet.” Satya growls while digging her fingertips into his hips to emphasize her point. She pulls up and slams down on him harshly causing him to cry out. Satisfied with his reaction she continues the rough pace while dragging her nails down his chest, leaving scratch marks.

With the pace she’s going, Hanzo knows he’s not going to last much longer.

“Ah, S....mistress! Untie me...I want to touch you...please..”

“Only because...I want to.” She pants.

He presents her with his bound hands. When she undoes the rope he sits up and grabs her hips. Catching her off guard, he starts to thrust into her at a faster and rougher pace than she was doing.

“Han...mmm.” A slip that doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Am I too much for you, my mistress?” Hanzo grunts into her ear, words oozing with smugness.

Satya grits her teeth. How dare he use her words against her? Regaining control, she grabs his nipples and gives them a pinch.

“F-fuck.” He groans.

“How dare you?” She hisses, pushing him down on the bed. “Put your hands on the bed, you have lost touching privileges.”

He willingly puts his arms to his sides with a smile. He got the reaction he wanted from her.

“Such an insolent little man.” She continues the pace he set, leaving as many scratch marks as she can on his chest and stomach. She allows him to continue thrusting, a sign that she’s close. She stops clawing at him to rub her clit, pushing her over the edge. Hanzo grips the sheets as her orgasm pushes him over.

Symmetra collapses on Hanzo’s chest. They both lay in silence while they catch their breaths as he softly plays with her hair. Symmetra is the first to speak.

“You didn’t behave very well today.”

“We both know it wouldn’t have been any fun if I did, Satya.”

“I suppose you’re right, Hanzo.” She smiles, tracing over the scratch marks on his chest. “Do you need anything?” 

“Actually...” He rolls her onto her back causing her to let out a little squeal.

“Hanzo, wha...” He silences her with a kiss. His tongue slips past her lips and she allows him to take control, deciding that he has earned it.


End file.
